Sueños
by Saku-kyh
Summary: El amor lastima, el amor hace cicatrices, el amor hiere. Nunca te fies, siempre habra algo que haga que el amor duela... KuramaXHiei... No todo es felicidad... Capitulo I: Love Hurt... El amor duele... reviews Onegai! Prox Lemon!


**Sueños**

La lluvia caía en plena noche acallando lo que sería el comienzo de una lúgubre y larga historia que dos personas siempre trataron de evitar, pero sabían que se les iría de las manos y así fue.

Respiró profundo tratando de calmar su rabia hacia la culpable de que el estuviera allí tan entrada la noche. Aoi, la prometida del príncipe, desde que llegó al castillo para supervisar los preparativos de su boda, le asignaron una acompáñate que le serviría solo a ella mientras se organizaba todo. La elegida para esa labor fue Shiori Minamino, una empleada de años allí en el castillo. Aunque nadie sabía mucho de ella, tenía muchos cercanos y amigos. Ella era muy amigable, pero aun así nadie conocía su pasado, lo único que sabían todos era que el tenía un hijo, Shuichi Minamino. Pero nadie sabía quien era su padre, nunca nadie se atrevió a preguntárselo. Aun así nadie hablaba con el chico. Parecía estar enfermo, pasaba en su cuarto casi todos los días y cualquiera que pasara cerca de su cuarto, podía oír el ruido me maquinas sonando. Al parecer estaba muy enfermo.

- ¿Cuál será la pieza?

Al final se decidió por una, le llamó la atención por el extraño ruido que provenía de allí, en ningún momento pensó que allí podría estar Shiori, pero al menos quien estuviera allí podría ayudarlo y además sabría el motivo de ese ruido que le causo tanta curiosidad. Sin molestarse en tocar la puerta la abrió sin ninguna pena, después de todo el era el príncipe y para el no había nada que no pudiera hacer, esas eran sus leyes. En tanto, el chico que se encontraba adentro, se sorprendió mucho por ver entrar a alguien, pero no se asusto ni se molesto, simplemente se sentó en su cama y dijo tratando de aclarar su garganta:

- ¿Necesitas algo?

- Buscó a Shiori Minamino

- Su habitación esta dos puertas hacia la derecha –Dijo a duras penas, una tos incesante no se lo permitía

- Gracias –Dijo un poco preocupado

Luego de esa breve conversación el chico cerró la puerta y se fue, le sorprendió un poco la actitud del chico, para el era increíble que no le diera muestras de respeto, en el castillo no había persona que le hablara así, y hasta se molesto un poco, ese chico tenía algo que lo inducía a querer volver a esa pieza. Con esas ideas en su mente, llegó prontamente a la habitación y nuevamente entró sin permiso, pero esta vez no había nadie allí. En ese momento pensó que quizás volver donde el chico no fuera una idea tan loca, quizás el podría decirle donde estaba ella en este momento y dirigió sus pasos de vuelta a la habitación. Aunque antes de llegar a ella, una mujer salió de la habitación con una bandeja vacía. Era ella, Shiori Minamino

- Me dijeron que me buscaba –Dijo la mujer mirando a la habitación

- Si –Respondió algo nervioso- Emmmm –gimoteó tratando de recordar el motivo de su búsqueda- Aoi te necesita –Dijo al fin

- Muy bien, iré enseguida señor – se inclinó un poco antes de marcharse

Luego de eso, el se fue a su torre. Este castillo cuando se construyó, fue con cuatro grandes torres en sus esquinas, una de ellas era la más elegante, la más reluciente, la "Torre A". En ese lugar se encontraban la habitaciones de la realeza. En la "Torre C y D" se encontraban las habitaciones de la servidumbre. Antes era el lugar de la Torre B, pero esta fue desabitada por que se desgasto antes que las otras y por ello allí solo entra la gente que quiere permanecer un tiempo a solas. Aquella torre era la más grande, incluso que la de la realeza. Por eso a todos les dio una pena muy grande ese hecho. Pero tampoco se podía demoler, era un pilar para que el castillo se mantuviera en pie.

- Vamos levántate dormilón – dijo una voz amiga para el príncipe

- ¿Qué pasa? – dijo abriendo los ojos lentamente - ¿Qué hora es? – le preguntó al chico, Yusuke era su nombre, el cual se encogió de hombros.

- Que importa la hora, aunque es muy temprano, debes levantarte, debes huir – rió ante el comentario

- ¿Por qué? – arqueó un ceja

- Aoi me pidió que te dijera que hoy tendrás que ayudarla con los preparativos y si quieres escaparte de eso, debes irte antes de que ella despierte, asi que levántate y nos vamos a cabalgar – lo destapó

- Esta bien – se incorporó- Dame un segundo –

No tardaron mucho en salir de la torre para irse directo a las caballerizas, aunque sin duda el príncipe aun estaba muy dormido para asimilar lo que hacia hasta que llegaron al lugar y se sorprendió con una presencia

- ¿Tú? – preguntó mirando a Shuichi muy inquisidoramente

- ¿Ocurre algo malo? –preguntó confundido

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –

- Trabajo aquí y ¿Tú? –

- ¿Desde cuando que trabajas aquí? –

- Desde que tengo uso de razón – aseguró mientras terminaba de acomodar una montura - ¿Por qué? –

- Nunca te había visto por acá – se acercó a su caballo

- Solo trabajo de mañana acá y lo más probable es que tú no conocieras esta hora, hasta hoy, es sorprendente-

- Basta – Interrumpió Yusuke- Ten más cuidado como le hablas al príncipe –

- ¿Él es el príncipe? –rió- Aunque lo sea no le da derecho de entrar a lugares privados sin siquiera llamar a la puerta

Hiei solo suspiró y calmó a Yusuke, era demasiado temprano para discutir. Pero cuando ya volvieran el chico sabría quien era él en verdad y no dijo nada mas, solo subió a su caballo, espero que Yusuke también lo hiciera y se fue. Cuando ya venían de vuelta, él venia hirviendo en rabia, solo quería toparse con el chico y colgarlo si fuera posible, pero se decepciono por que al llegar el ya no esta y recordó: "Solo trabajo de mañana...". Pero también se acordó de Shiori saliendo de su habitación. Ella debe saberlo, pensó.

- Hermano – apareció de la nada una chica de estatura baja, al igual que Hiei, tenía su cabello azul y unos rojos igual que su hermano

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –Se volteó a verla extrañado

- Aoi te busca –Junto sus manos detrás de ella

- Hagamos un trato – se acercó a ella y poso sus manos en sus hombros- Si tu no le dices que me viste, yo haré lo que tu quieras por unos cuantos días –

- Tu no la quieres ¿Verdad? –

- Tengo cosas que hacer ahora, es solo eso Yukina –Besó su frente.

Se fue rápidamente, pero tratando de evitar cualquier parte concurrida donde lo pueda ver Aoi. Realmente no la quería, pero ese matrimonio no se trataba de amor, se trataba de un compromiso entre reinos. Aunque en un principio era su hermana la elegida, ya que el primogénito del otro reino también es un varón, pero el no quería que su hermana sufriera y logró que se cambiaran y el se casara con la hija menor, Aoi.

- A ti te buscaba –Dio un gran respiro después de tanto correr

- ¿Necesita algo señor? – dijo cordialmente

- Cuándo te encontré anoche, ibas saliendo de la habitación de un chico, ¿Recuerdas? ¿Quién es ese chico? - apoyo una mano en la pared, estaba muy agitado

- Recuerdo, ese chico es mi hijo, se llama Shuichi ¿Por qué? ¿Le pasó algo malo? ¿Le faltó el respeto? –Se preocupó de inmediato

- No nada de eso, necesito que me digas donde está –

- En su habitación, supongo, hace rato que termino en las caballerizas –

- ¿Por qué no trabaja tiempo completo? Aquí todos lo hacen –

- Lo sé – agacho la cabeza- Pero su cuerpo no le da para más –

- ¿Está enfermo? –

- Si – asintió –Ahora debo irme, tengo mucho que hacer – se fue por el mismo camino por donde iba antes de que Hiei la interrumpiera

El chico no reaccionó hasta unos minutos mas tarde. Después de eso, no fue por el chico, pero no pudo negar que pensó toda la tarde en él. Había algo que le llamaba la atención, tal vez su forma de tratarlo, nadie, ni sus mejores amigos lo hacían, siempre con respeto, además, por muy enfermo que este, ¿Él no sabía quien era el?. A Hiei lo hacia sentir raro, ya no se sentía tan importante.

Los días pasaban y se acercaba la fecha de la boda. Hiei no tomaba conciencia de cómo el tiempo se le iba. Hasta que un día Aoi se le acerco muy alegremente a decirle que faltaban solo horas para que estuvieran juntos para siempre, el se horrorizo. Algo tenía que hacer , fue lo único que se le ocurrió

- Papá –Atrajo la atención del viejo que se encontraba en su trono

- ¿Qué quieres Hiei? –Lo miró confundido

- Tengo que salir del pueblo – Le rogó con la mirada

- Pero mañana te casas –

- Por eso mismo –

- No me hagas reír –Hizo un movimiento y se le acercó un guardia, era Yusuke, el mejor amigo de Hiei –No quiero que le quites la vista de encima hasta mañana en su matrimonio –

Hiei solo pudo salir lo más rápido de allí seguido de Yusuke, estaba preocupado por su amigo, algo debía pasar para que no se quisiera casar.

- Hiei – lo llamaba –Hiei – se repetía una y otra vez

- ¿Qué? – despertó sudado

- Vaya amigo, parece que tenías una pesadilla – se burló Yusuke –Soñabas con el chico que te grito – Hiei solo le sonrió

- Peor –aseguro –Soñaba que mañana me casaba con Aoi –

- ¡Uf! –rió junto con Hiei – Creo que aún tiene un poco mas de tiempo –

Durante la mañana, Hiei estuvo en otro mundo. Yusuke trataba de llamar su atención, pero nada. Nadie sabía que le pasaba, ni el mismo.

- Buenos días –entró Shiori al salón en el cual se encontraba Aoi y él

- Buenas – respondió Aoi

En cambio él no dijo ni media palabra, solo se fue. Aunque todavía no tenía previsto la sorpresa que se llevaría. Cuando salió choco con alguien que parecía llevar cosas por algo no lo vio, aun asi Hiei se molesto mucho

- Ten mas cuidado –se levanto del suelo

- Lo siento... –se disculpo tomando las cosas que llevaba, pero cuando se volvió a ver a quien arrolló, cambio de actitud– Pero si no te me hubieras cruzado, no nos hubiéramos caído –

- Ten mas cuidado como me hablas – lo tomó del brazo. En ese mismo momento Shiori salió a mirar por que su hijo se demoraba tanto con las cosas

- ¿Qué ocurre? – interrogó a Shuichi

- Este tipo que se creé con derecho de tratarme como se le antoja – se soltó

- Shiori – miró a la mujer- El hecho de que tu hijo este enfermo y no salga mucho, ni trabaje todo el día como debería no quiere decir que no le enseñes modales y mucho más a que respete a la gente superior a él –

- Tu no eres superior a mí – le propinó un golpe en la cara- Por que usas una corona y una capita no dice nada –

- Shuichi por Dios, como se te ocurre – Se inclinó a ver a Hiei- Será mejor que te vayas, ya hablaremos de esto – Shuichi en tanto encogió lo hombros y se marcho.

- ¿Dónde esta? – fue lo primero que pregunto Hiei al despertar, estaba acompañado de Aoi, Yusuke y Shiori. Advirtió que lo quería allí en cinco minutos o que el mismo iría por él, estaba echo una vestía. Pero lo más raro de todo es que Shiori era la más tranquila, ella en ningún momento dijo algo y nunca dejo de sostener el hielo en la mejilla de Hiei – Búscalo Yusuke –

- Ya déjalo – Pidió Aoi

- No – se levantó – Lo voy a matar – salió sin antes advertir que no quería que ninguno lo siguiera

Que se creía ese chico. Eso era lo único que Hiei pensaba mientras caminaba. Aunque aún estaba mareado, nada lo detuvo para llegar a la habitación del chico, las maquinas allí sonaban muy raro, al principio se asusto, pero de todas formas entro. Cuando ya estuvo allí encontró al chico tapado junto a uno de los doctores del castillo. Algo le pasó, fue lo primero que pensó

- ¿Qué hace aquí? – cuestionó el doctor

- Él es un amigo mío, Koenma – mintió para poder permanecer allí - ¿Qué le pasa? –

- Debe haber tenido un alta de presión, nada grave, yo le suministre calmantes para que descansara – guardo sus cosas - ¿Lo cuidas hasta que llegue Shiori? – el chico sin importarle asintió.

- ¿Estas así por mí? – movió un cabello del chico el cual dormía profundamente – No creo que fueras tú el chico que me a estado tratando mal y mucho menos el que me golpeó – sonrió – No se que lo que tienes que me llamas tanto la atención –

- No creo que alguien te responda eso algún día –dijo el chico aunque todavía no abría los ojos

- Me estas haciendo trampa –lo regaño– Yo te hablo creyendo que duermes y tú estas escuchando todo lo que dices, eso no se hace – Shuichi solo rió

Desde ese día Hiei buscaba al chico todos los días. Shuichi era un poco esquivo, pero no podía evitar tenerlo cerca mientras hacia sus deberes, Hiei se había convertido en un acompañante para él. Hasta se levantaba temprano para verlo en las caballerizas, cada vez se volvían mas amigos. Aun asi Hiei no dejaba de extrañarle algo, esa pequeña cosa que le incomodo desde que lo conoció, aun no sabía que era.

- ¿Dónde estuviste todo el día? –Interrogó Aki

- ¿Qué te importa? – murmuró

- No me hables así, soy tu padre y te dije que te iba a necesitar, asi que espero una respuesta –

- Se me paso el tiempo, estuve paseando y perdí la noción del tiempo –

- ¿Con quien estuviste? –

- Con nadie – miró al rey desafiante, la platica comenzaba a molestarle

- Mañana te quiero acá temprano –

- Como quieras – se fue despreocupado sin esperar que Aki volviera a hablar

Al otro día temprano, Hiei estaba con Aki haciendo todo lo que él quería. Mientras que Shuichi tampoco fue a las caballerizas, ni a ninguna parte donde tenía que hacer sus labores, estaba enfermo y al parecer tenía los días contados, pero Hiei no tenía idea de eso. Hiei solo esperaba arrancarse para ir a verlo, lo cual no consiguió ya que cuando Aki lo dejo irse Aoi no lo dejo en paz en el resto del día. Tuvo que ver como ella organizaba algo en lo que el no tenía el menor interés de participar, su boda. Junto a ella estuvo Shiori todo el día parecía que ella quisiera decirle algo, pero no tuvo el momento, en sus ojos veía angustia y eso lo llevo a pensar directamente en Shuichi. Pero también al ver esos ojos recordó otra cosa. Hiei conoció poco a su madre, ya que ella murió cuando él estaba pequeño, pero ella, Shiori tenía sus mismos ojos y en ese momento tenía la misma mirada que tenía su madre cuando estaba muriendo. Él no podía confundirse.

Salió rápidamente, Aoi se dio cuanta muy tarde de que el se había ido asi que no se quejo y siguió en lo suyo, ya que entre antes terminaran, ellos antes se casarían. Hiei no tardó en llegar donde su padre. Pero cuando estuvo allí se arrepintió y salió de ahí. Fue caminando lentamente hasta el cuarto de Shuichi, quería ver por que vio esa mirada en Shiori ahora ya no era solo Shuichi ahora estaba seguro que era algo mas, que quizás no era solo Shuichi el que le llamara la atención. Entró silenciosamente, Shuichi estaba solo, tenia muchas maquinas conectadas por todas partes, Hiei estaba muy sorprendido. No sabía que era lo que tenía así a Shuichi, pero él quería verlo despierto, el quería ver sus ojos, pero aun asi no dijo una palabra. Lo dejo descansar, pero aguardo hasta que despertara, se acurrucó en un rincón de la pieza y con el paso de las horas se durmió. Después de unas cuantas horas una de las maquinas comenzó a sonar y Hiei no demoró en despertar y acercarse rápidamente, el no sabía nada de esos aparatos ni de medicina, el no sabía si era algo bueno o algo malo ese ruido.

Koenma llegó a los segundos y después de unos movimientos rápidos cesó el ruido. El doctor, le pidió que se fuera, pero Hiei resistió dijo que necesitaba esperar, que era algo de vida o muerte, pero aun así, Koenma no lo consistió y le dijo que ambos debían ir a hablar con Aki sobre su acercamiento a aquel chico. A Hiei le pareció absurdo ya que no tenía nada de raro que el se hiciera amigo de alguien, pero aun asi Koenma lo hacia ver como si fuera algo malo y aun que Hiei no lo acompaño, Koenma fue hablar con Aki. Quizás si Hiei hubiera ido, no habría pasado a mayores. Pero se avecinaban tiempos difíciles para todos.

- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí? – preguntó Shuichi a duras penas

- Supe que te estabas muriendo y pues estoy aquí –

- Es bueno verte – le sonrió- Como veras ni respirar bien puedo, si no fuera por estas maquinas en este momento estarías en mi funeral – dijo lentamente, no podía hablar mucho

- Será mejor que te calles o yo seré el que te mate –

Los días pasaban y Shuichi no tenía mejora, Hiei pasaba todo el tiempo que podía, el cual no era mucho junto a el. La parte critica de los preparativos comenzaban, el aun no pensaba como evitar ese pequeño problema, sabia que en el momento sabría que inventar.

Una tarde como cualquiera, se desocupo antes de tiempo y fue a ver a Kurama, como él lo nombró, para diferenciarlo a como lo llamaban los demás. Shiori estaba con él y Shuichi estaba dormido o mejor medio muerto, cosa que el supo después de estar un rato allí adentro con él. Sintió que todo lo que había hecho durante esos meses no había valido la pena, el se iba a morir y no podría ver esos ojos verdes, ya que desde que cayo en cama y aunque lograban comunicarse con el, Shuichi nunca abrió sus ojos. Nadie sabía por que, pero tampoco nadie se lo preguntó. Hiei siempre quiso que Kurama abriera sus ojos y lo mirar con ternura y no con odio, ya que fue la única forma como lo miró.

- Yo que te vengo a ver y tu casi muerto – se sentó en la cama juntando su cabeza con la de Shuichi- ¿Quieres que te cuente un cuento? – sonrió- Yo quiero contarte un cuento – murmuró como si fuera un gran secreto. Shiori había salido asi que solo lo hacia para bromear

- Hubo una vez, un príncipe... un príncipe que no tenía ninguna alegría en el mundo. Él quería que todos lo respetaran, pero el no se ganaba el respeto de nadie. Prontamente él sería rey. Su padre estaba viejo y el se casaría para asumir su nueva posición. Pero paso algo mágico – se levantó de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación. Asi como si Kurama lo observara- El príncipe se enamoro, aunque había un pero. Él no se enamoró de su prometida, por que esta era fea y era arrogante y gritaba como loro –rió ante esta descripción- El Príncipe solo dejo pasar el tiempo y se enamoró mas y más de esta persona y no hizo nada para evitar la boda o decirle la verdad a esa persona, el creía que esa persona lo rechazaría y como nunca, el tuvo miedo –volvió a sentarse en la cama, sin notar que llegó mas público a escuchar su cuento- Y llegó un día en el cual el sintió que iba a explotar. Se armó de valor y se dirigió a la pieza de la chica que el tanto amaba y sabes que ocurrió... Su habitación estaba vacía y cuando el trato de averiguar que le pasó, supo que ella murió... y ¿sabes de que murió?. Ella murió de amor. De amor por el príncipe, ya que ella nunca pensó que él estaba enamorado de ella, por que nunca se lo dijo, y ni siquiera anulo la boda como para dar indicios de que amaba a alguien más que la princesa... la noche anterior a que él fuera a verla, ella se mató. El príncipe en ese momento se encerró en una soledad profunda, no dijo nada, nunca más. Simplemente un día desapareció. Muchos dicen que se mato. Yo diría que se fue a encontrar con la persona que ama – suspiró- No quiero que me pasé eso –Besó la frente de Kurama.

- Es muy linda la historia –dijo Yusuke entrando a la habitación

- Lo mismo digo –entró Shiori también

Hiei no pudo decir nada, se quedó callado y les pidió que no dijeran nada, sobre todo se lo pidió a Yusuke, ya que si se arruinaba el matrimonio muchas cabezas iban a cortarse y no muy convencidos, Shiori y Yusuke accedieron. Yusuke quedó muy confundido con esto, ya que el príncipe parecía tan motiva contando la historia, él prácticamente se le declaro hasta dijo al final del cuento que el no quería pasar por lo mismo y aún así, él quería que nadie supiera.

Desde ese día Hiei no volvió a visitar a Kurama, se sentía confundido, además, Yusuke siempre que podía le recordaba el cuento. Prácticamente le sacaba en cara que se volvía el príncipe de su cuento. Unos días más tarde llega a oídos de Hiei que Kurama despertó, no supo que hacer, él al otro día se casaba. No sabía si ir a verlo o no. Por fin se decidió a ir, pero nadie podía verlo, menos Yusuke o Shiori asi que tendría que cuidarse sobre todo de Shiori ya que era la mamá y querría estar junto a él. Para suerte de este chico, cuando se presentó, no había nadie mas que el chico el cual estaba con sus ojos bien abiertos. Cuando vio a Hiei no hizo mas que sonreír y hacerle señas con la mano para que entrara.

- Me alegra que despertaras – comentó Hiei, el pelinegro estaba muy nervioso frente al chico, hubiera preferido verlo con los ojos cerrados y en cuanto pensó eso recordó los ojos de Shiori

- Esta última semana no oí tu voz por estos lados –comentó Shuichi

- Si es que veras, los preparativos para la boda y todo eso –tomó la cara del chico y no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente a los ojos- Yo he visto esos ojos en otra parte, pero no logro recordar donde fue –

- Shiori dice que tengo los ojos igual a mi papá, quizás tú lo conociste. Yo cuando pequeño, no podía ver, un poco antes de que yo recuperara la vista, él murió. Asi que yo no puedo decirte si es cierto –

- Kurama... yo... emmmm –

- Shuichi, mira lo que te trai... –Paró en secó su frase cuando vio al pelinegro en la habitación- ¿Necesita algo? ¿Usted, la Señorita Aoi? –

- No yo solo vine a ver a su hijo –agacho la cabeza- Yo mejor me voy –dijo moviendo sus manos torpemente

- Buenas noches –dijo Shiori apurando su partida- Disfrute su casamiento, no todos los días uno se casa –

- Gracias – salió del lugar con el corazón apretado. Ni siquiera el sabe que fue lo que Shiori interrumpió. Después de meditarlo, no tenía idea que era lo que le iba a decir y menos que hacia allí, el se casaba en menos de veinticuatro horas, no era momento de comportarse como un chiquilín, pensaba tratando de calmarse y darse ánimos para poder hacer lo que haría mañana.

- Permiso –Dijo una dulce voz entrando al cuarto de Hiei- ¿Cómo estas hermano? –

- ¿Tú como crees? –la miró pensativo- Aunque... –

- ¿Aunque qué? –lo observo confundida- ¿No estarás pensando en escaparte verdad? –

- Eres brillante Yukina –sonrió

- No puedes hacer eso –dijo asustada

- ¿Te gustaría verme triste a mí? –la tomó y la miró seriamente- Hermana, yo aun daría lo que fuera por ti, si fuera necesario volvería a cambiar para que tu no te casaras, pero solo para salvarte, eso no incluye que de verdad me fuera a casar. Si el matrimonio hubiera sido tiempo atrás te juro, pero te juro que estaría casado –la soltó- Pero ahora es distinto, no quiero pasar el resto de mi vida junto a alguien que no amo, pero tampoco estoy dispuesto a dejar todo lo que amo para no casarme con ella. No voy a huir, pero tampoco me voy a casar, nadie podrán obligarme, tendrán que matarme para ello –sonrió

- No entiendo –

- Ya lo veras mañana -.

Durante la noche comenzaron a caer gotas de agua, que con el paso de las horas se convirtieron en pequeños cúmulos de nieve. Por la mañana todo estaba cubierto de está. Todos estaban impresionados, hace años que no nevaba por esos lados. Aún así nadie olvidaba el casamiento, se terminaban los últimos detalles y Aoi, ni Hiei salían de sus habitaciones, ambos preparándose para el gran momento.

- ¿Estas seguro de lo que harás? – preguntó Yusuke

- Por supuesto – dijo arreglándose la corbata

- No vaya a ser que culpen a Shuichi por esto –dijo ayudándolo un poco

- ¿De que me hablas? –lo miró esperando una respuesta

- ¿Cuánto tiene que ver Shuichi en tu decisión? –Hiei le sonrió

- Todo –Dijo con confianza- Yo no me caso por él –

- Estas loco hombre –negó con la cabeza pero sin borrar una sonrisa de su rostro

El momento de la verdad había llegado. Ya todos estaban dispuestos en sus asientos, esperando a la novia. Hasta Hiei estaba en su lugar, esperando tranquilamente a que llegara Aoi. Junto a él estaba Yusuke, el cual sé veía muy nervioso. Parecía él el novio y Hiei se lo hizo ver para que se calmara, no lo podía echar al agua en ese momento. Shiori se veía entre la multitud, pero no había rastro de Kurama. El pelinegro miró a Yusuke y le hizo unas señas para que saliera en su búsqueda. Este no dudó en ir, pero volvió a los minutos y no lo había visto. Ya no había tiempo para una segunda salida, ya venía la novia.

- ¿Estas listo? –Preguntó Yusuke

- Por supuesto –Suspiró Hiei

Después de una larga ceremonia, llegó la hora de la verdad, la hora del acepto. Aoi fue la primera, ella no vacilo en decir: "Si, acepto". Después que lo hizo miró a Hiei para esperar su respuesta, él le sonrió mientras el cura preguntaba todo lo que debía antes de que Hiei respondiera. Hiei tardó en responder por lo que el cura reiteró su pregunta:

- ¿Acepta? – Hiei negó con la cabeza y luego miró al cura

- No –sonrió– No acepto –Miró a Aoi nuevamente la cual estaba atónita y sin pensarlo dos veces miró a su padre, el cual se había levantado, pero Yusuke no lo dejo avanzar y le dio una señal para que se fuera. Este salió corriendo y se paró junto a Shiori- ¿Dónde está su hijo? –Ella solo negó

- No lo sé Hiei, no lo he visto –Se veía angustiada. Hiei le agradeció y salió a prisa. Se dirigía a su pieza, él sabia que era poco probable que estuviera allí, pero nada sacaba con revisar.

- Kurama –entró cuidadosamente, su primera vista era hacia su cama, y allí no estaba. Pero de todas formas entró quizás encontraba algo más. Claro, apoyado en la muralla a los pies de la cama se encontraba sentado en el suelo el chico, estaba pálido, muy pálido- ¿Kurama? – le golpeó delicadamente la mejilla- Vamos, no me hagas esto –Lo tomó en brazos y lo dejo en su cama con suma ternura- Kurama –Trataba de despertar. Koenma no demoro mucho en llegar ya que siempre se paseaba por la habitación para ver si Shuichi necesitaba algo

- ¿Qué le pasó? – puso su mano en la cabeza de Kurama. Tenía fiebre- Se nos va a resfriar y eso no es nada bueno –

- Me quieres decir ¿Qué es lo que tiene? –

- Shuichi nunca terminó de desarrollar sus defensas, el se enferma por cualquier cosa, es muy débil, si el se llega a descuidar podría morir en cualquier momento –

Hiei no podía creer lo que escuchaba, pero al ver a Kurama, no le quedaba mas que creerlo. No sabía que hacer, el tenía que salir de allí, si llegaban a sorprenderlo en su pieza, sabrían el motivo por el cual no se caso y pondría en peligro a Kurama, pero el no quería alejarse de él. Hiei sentía que él le hacia bien

Asi que siempre que tenía un rato libre lo iba a ver y con respecto a su padre, ya no había mucho que hacer. Hiei se ganó unos azotes, y otros cuantos castigos, ya que el otro reino corto toda comunicación y cualquier otra molestia podría hasta terminar con la paz.

Pero aun asi, Hiei era inmune, lo único que le preocupaba era Kurama, que él estuviera bien. Después de unos día de lo ocurrido, Shuichi despertó, el no sabía nada de lo que había pasado, el no sabía que Hiei no se había casado, absolutamente nada.

- Buenos días –saludó Hiei al chico, este le sonrió, pero al mismo tiempo se extraño que el estuviera allí. Aun asi, no le dijo nada- ¿Tomaste una larga siesta? –se sentó junto a él

- Al parecer estaba un poco cansado –le siguió la corriente. Tosió un rato y luego se apoyo en el pecho de Hiei, estaba un poco agitado

- ¿Qué vamos hacer contigo? –olió el cabello del chico- Hueles a rosas –le comentó

- Lo sé –bostezó- Estoy cansado – se acomodo mas en su pecho. Hiei lo tapo mejor para que descansara. Estuvo allí unas cuantas horas, hasta que Yusuke entró a la habitación.

- Tu padre te busca –se cruzó de brazos esperando que Hiei se levantara para irse

- Que me importa –lo miró despreocupado

- Si llegó sin ti, es a mi quien le llega el reto, asi que vamos, muévete –lo miró seriamente- Después podrás volver –

- Pero lo voy a despertar –lo miró suplicante

No pudo seguir luchando y tuvo que abandonar el lugar. De todos modos Kurama no despertó y dejo tranquilo eso a Hiei. Aki no quería mas que quitarle el tiempo dándole mas trabajos, pero esta vez pidió demasiado. Aki algo sabia de Shuichi y quería conocerlo mas a fondo mientras mandaba lejos a su hijo por unos días.

Hiei a duras penas dijo que si, él conocía a su padre. Shiori le aseguró que él estaría bien, y asi se fue más tranquilo. En cuanto Aki comenzó a buscar se horrorizo con lo que encontró... Shiori

- Nunca pensé que serías tú –trago saliva- ¿Es tu hijo del que está enamorado el mío? –

- Así es –suspiró- Yo siempre tuve la esperanza del matrimonio, pero me sorprendió que no se casara. Aunque te lo advierto, yo no los voy a separar –

- Pero no pueden estar juntos –

- Tampoco te permitiré que hagas algo contra ellos –aseguró muy a la defensiva- Shuichi esta muy enfermo y sé que quiere mucho a Hiei y no estoy dispuesta a arruinarle su felicidad por un capricho tuyo, además debes estar contento por que los dos son felices –

- Cállate –le pidió Aki- Nadie tiene por que saber todo esto –

- Algún día tendrán que saber, duró mucho este secreto – abrió la puerta de la habitación de Shuichi, ya que cuando Aki se asomó y la vio, ella prefirió salir. Ella no quiere que lo vea- Te advierto algo, no quiero que te acerques a mi hijo –entró sin esperar respuesta

Los días en que Hiei no estuvo se pasaron rápidamente y para suerte de todos, no hubo muchas novedades. Había solo una y era que Kurama ya estaba despierto de nuevo. Eso hizo muy feliz a Hiei, lo cual no demostró mucho. Él había llegado cambiado, aún asi visito a Kurama, pero ya no le era tan importante. Los días pasaron y las visitas de Hiei se extendían mas entre los días.

- Hola –entró una voz conocida a la habitación de Hiei

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –se volteó sorprendido a verlo- Tú deberías estar en tu cama descansando –

- Es que como ya no me ibas a ver, no me quedó otra que mejorarme – sonrió acercándose a Hiei- ¿Te ocurrió algo en tu pequeño viaje? Llegaste cambiado – reconocía Shuichi

- Lo se es que he tenido poco tiempo para irte a ver – trató de excusarse Hiei, pero difícilmente podría hacerlo, no había motivo para su comportamiento- Yo lo siento –

- No tienes por que hacerlo – se sentó junto a él, el cual estaba tirado en su cama con ambos brazos en su nuca- Nadie puede obligarte hacer lo que no quieres –

- No se trata de eso –lo miró- Es solo que mientras no estuve... –se enderezó- Alguien me dijo algo y pues no sé que pensar, no sé si es verdad y me da miedo –

- ¿De que se trata? –dijo inexpresivo

- No, olvídalo, lo más probable es que sea mentira – le sonrió y lo abrazó atrayéndolo hacia él

- Como quieras –dijo despreocupadamente- Sabes algo –

- ¿Qué pasa? –

- En estos días llegara mi hermana y me gustaría que la conocieras –

- ¿Tienes una hermana? –se sorprendió ante la noticia- Siempre creí que tú eras el único hijo de Shiori -

- Lo que pasa es que ella viene muy poco acá, y los que le han visto no saben que ella es mi hermana –le explicó- Ella nació después que mi papá murió –agregó

- Si es tu hermana, debe ser muy linda –bromeó

- Creo que no te la voy a presentar –

Un día cualquiera, que no tenía nada de extraordinario. La nieve seguía cayendo cubriendo por completo la tierra. Quitando cualquier rastro de la naturaleza. Ese día, llegó Hanna, la hermana de Shuichi.

- Me da mucho gusto verte, no sabes como te a extrañado Shiori –confesó Shuichi después de darle un gran abrazo a su hermana

- Yo también los extrañe mucho, no creo que vuelva a irme –

- Shiori esta en la otra torre, esta con Yukina –se adelanto antes de que ella preguntara y aunque a cualquier persona le hubiera parecido extraño la forma de llamar a Yukina, a ella no, Shuichi nunca los llamó de una forma diferente, para el todos era iguales

- Veré si me la encuentro –miró la cara de su hermano con mucha determinación- Deberías ir a recostarte, estas un poco pálido –él no muy convencido accedió-

Antes del amanecer, una sombra comenzó a pasearse por la torre donde estaba la habitación de Shuichi, era Hiei.

- ¿Buscas algo? –lo sorprendió una voz femenina atrás del

- No... –dijo extrañado, del mucho tiempo que el había venido aquí, nunca había visto a la chica- ¿Te conozco? – preguntó ya que su rostro se le hacia muy conocido

- Yo si a ti, pero dudo que me conozcas, no suelo pasar mucho tiempo acá antes de irme –se le acercó- Me llamo Hanna – sonrió igual como lo hacia Shuichi

- ¿Hanna cuanto? – estrecho los ojos

- Minamino –dejo boquiabierto a Hiei, no lo podía creer, Shuichi y su hermana tenían un parecido increíble- Por cierto –puso su dedo índice en su mentón- ¿Qué es lo que andas haciendo por aquí a estas horas? –

- Nada, solo buscaba a alguien, pero volveré cuando amanezca –dijo y a continuación se marcho

- Adiós – logró decir antes que desapareciera en la oscuridad

Cuando comenzaban a salir los primeros rayos del sol, ya la servidumbre empezaba a levantarse, Shiori siempre tenía que pasar a despertar a Hanna, ya que con su poca costumbre, siempre dormía mas de la cuenta, pero esta vez fue distinto, ella no estaba. Shiori no le tomó mucha importancia y se dirigió donde su hijo. Quizás estaba con él, y así fue. Cuando los vio allí prefirió no molestarlos y se fue hacer sus que hacerse ya que Shuichi no podía levantarse y Hanna no era una empleada del lugar asi que no tenía nada mas que hacer y podía acompañar a Shuichi.

- No lo vas a creer hermano –dijo muy alegre- En la madrugada salí a dar una vuelta, me sentía ahogada en la pieza y así lo hice y me encontré con una persona que nunca me imagine que podría tener tan cerca –suspiró- Él es simplemente hermoso –

- ¿Enserio? –dijo despreocupadamente

- Así es, no se bien lo que hacia por acá, nunca me lo dijo, pero como se asusto o sorprendió mejor dicho al saber quien era –confesó pensativa

- Deja el misterio y dime de quien hablas –preguntó y al instante tocaron la puerta- Pase – dijo Shuichi. Era Hiei

- Buenos días – dijo apenas al ver a Hanna

- ¿Tú buscabas a mi hermano anoche? –Shuichi se sorprendió mucho al saber de quien hablaba Hanna- ¿Para que lo querías? –Hiei no supo que responder

- Debe ser por los caballos, ¿No es cierto? –tosió Kurama

- Por supuesto –dijo Hiei, siguiéndole la corriente a Shuichi

Después de eso, Kurama evadía a Hiei siempre que podía. Para él todo ese hermoso cuento se había hecho pedazos el día que Hanna puso sus ojos en la misma persona que él. Pero Hiei le insistía que ese no era su problema, que él no debía preocuparse pero aún asi no le encontraba la razón, él quería a su hermana y no quería hacerla sufrir. La última vez que ellos hablaron Hiei le dejo claro que aunque el ya no lo quisiera ver, no sería mas fácil el camino para Hanna, al contrario, él no quería nada con Hanna.

Pasaron días, semanas y unos cuantos meses por los que Hiei y Shuichi no se vieron. Hiei brillaba por su ausencia en aquella vieja torre. A nadie le impresiono, solía ser así hasta que se habían conocido con Shuichi

- ¿Por qué será que ya no viene? –preguntó tristemente Hanna a su despreocupado hermano, el solo miraba a la nada sin responder a ninguna pregunta- Quizás tenia una relación con alguien de la servidumbre –logró llamar la atención esta ves de su hermano

- No es un tema que deba preocuparte, el nunca se fijaría en gente como nosotros Hanna –le sonrió

- Él es distinto –lo miró con pena

- Todos ellos son iguales –negó con la cabeza- Para ellos nosotros solo somos... –

- ¿Son qué? – preguntó Hiei entrando a la pieza. Hanna y Shuichi quedaron muy impresionados

- ¿Qué quieres? –tosió fuertemente

- Hablar contigo –miró a Hanna

- Yo estaré afuera –le sonrió Hanna

- Gracias –dijo mientras se iba

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó Kurama tomando una medicina de su velador

- Quería verte –se sentó junto a él- Te he extrañado mucho –

- Mira que raro, por que yo no –sé hecho a la boca unas pastillas sin tomar luego un poco de agua

- Te puede hacer mal eso –aseguró Hiei

- Que importa, de todas formas me voy a morir o ¿no? –

- No me trates asi. Yo no tuve la culpa de lo que paso –acarició la mejilla de Kurama

- ¿Por qué se me ocurrió quererte? ¿Por qué tuve que conocerte? –rodó una lagrima por su mejilla- Estuve tantos años sin saber de ti y tu de mi y justo cuando nos conocimos mi hermana se enamora de ti –Hiei se acerco y lo abrazo

- Ya no nos separemos más –le pidió- No me pude olvidar de ti y no creo poder hacerlo un día –

- Lo siento Hiei, pero no puedo –se soltó- No puedo –

- Me tiene harto todo esto –se levanto de la cama y abrió la puerta, allí estaba Hanna escuchando todo

- Hanna –llamó Shuichi, pero esta se largo a correr. Shuichi se levanto y salió tras ella

- Kurama –lo detuvo Hiei- Déjala si te ve ahora, ella te mata –

- ¿Qué voy hacer? –lo miró con una profunda pena. Hiei solo se encogió de hombros

- No sé –suspiró y Kurama se aferró a Hiei

- Quiero evitar esto que esta sucediendo –susurró- No sentir esto que me esta consumiendo –

- ¿Sabes algo? –dijo cariñosamente atrayendo la atención el cual dejo de esconder su cara en el pecho de Hiei y lo miro- Yo no quiero evitar todo esto –soltó a Kurama y al mismo instante tomo su cara con sus dos manos

- No Hiei –rogó, pero Hiei solo asintió y lentamente junto sus labios con los de Kurama. Aunque Shuichi lo quería rechazar en el instante en que Hiei cometió el pecado él se sintió en las nubes, quiso que eso nunca terminara. Por lo que no dudo en corresponderle. Dado a este acto, Hiei lo abrazo fuertemente para que eso no terminara nunca, Shuichi lo siguió y lo abrazo por el cuello.

Nadie arruinó ese momento. Pero con el tiempo no se volvió a repetir. Kurama ni Hiei actuaban como enamorados, se trataban como unos desconocidos. Ambos seguían a su conciencia, trabajaban según su cabeza, ninguno seguía a su corazón.

Un día sin previó aviso ellos se toparon.

- Lo siento –se disculpo Shuichi después de golpear a alguien con su hombro

- Descuida –respondió viendo cariñosamente a Shuichi

- Eras tú –suspiró evadiendo la mirada de Hiei

- ¿Por qué no me miras? –se le acercó y con la mano lo obligo a verle

- No digas tonteras –se soltó- No es que me diera miedo verte o algo asi. Solo evito lo que me hace mal –agacho la cabeza

- Yo no te hago mal –lo acorralo en una pared y le bloqueo las salidas con sus brazos- Tú a mi no me haces mal ¿Cómo yo te hago mal? –buscó la mirada de Kurama

- Esto es difícil para mi –lo miró- Nunca me había permitido sentir algo así –

- Para todo hay una primera vez –le sonrió con dulzura- Ya hemos perdido bastante tiempo ¿No crees? –Shuichi solo asintió y agacho la mirada

- Yo sé que esto ya va mas allá de tu hermana ¿Dime que pasa? –

- Es solo que toda la gente va hablar y va a decir cosas malas de mí, van a creer que soy cualquier cosa, van a decir que es por interés –dijo sin cambiar su tono de voz

- ¿Es por interés lo que tu haces? –Shuichi negó

- Entonces que te va a importar lo que digan los demás, tu siempre digno además, yo nunca dejare que esas palabras lleguen a ti –levantó la cara de Kurama- Te amo –sonrieron los dos a la ves- Y no estoy dispuesto a dejarlo por el que dirán –lo beso

- ¿Me lo prometes? –

- Por supuesto –Lo volvió a besar- Te amo, te amo, te amo –repetía una y otra vez

- Shhhh –silenció Shuichi- Aún no es momento –sonrió

Solían verse todos los días, aún cuando Kurama estuviera en cama, por sus enfermedades o decaimientos. Al poco tiempo Kurama se recuperaba y él volvía a sus quehaceres y era allí donde Hiei lo iba a buscar. Por otro lado Hanna que no se resignaba, aún le insistía a Hiei y por otro lado, su padre que le decía que si se esmeraba podría casarse con Aoi. Todos de alguna forma presionaban a Hiei para separarse de Kurama, ya que a pesar que muchos sabían de su amistad, nadie sabía que ya era mucho mas que eso. Ni siquiera Shiori, y menos Yusuke, los más cercanos de ambos.

Por fin el invierno acabo e iniciaba la primavera, la adorada primavera, menos para Hiei, él la odiaba ya que se venían las fuertes olas de calor y por sobre todas las cosas, él era alérgico al polen asi que no salía mucho del castillo en primavera y verano, prefería el sofocante calor de un encierro que estar estornudando por todos lados. Por lo que eso, los distancio un poco en el sentido de que no se veían tanto en el día, pero aun asi seguían viéndose todos los días. Pero eso abrió lapsos para que ambos quedaran vulnerables a las tentaciones y presiones de la gente que quería verlos separados y a decir verdad, eran bastantes. Los celos, la envidia, el odio de muchas personas que querrían separarlos y el amor de una inocente que sin saberlo también estaría separándolos.

- Buenos días –saludó calurosamente Yukina asomada por la puerta del establo

- Tu hermano no esta aquí –respondió Shuichi cuando ella se disponía a entrar

- No lo busco a él –

- ¿Yukina? – se levantó alguien de fardos de pasto- No creí volver a verte –

- Hola Hanna –sonrió- Pensé que no volverías acá –

- Bueno, las dejo platicando, tengo mucho que hacer –se escapó Shuichi sin ser notado- No quería participar en la conversación de su hermana y de Yukina, una chica demasiado amable. Por su parte, como Koenma le había estado suministrando una vitaminas, el ya se había recuperado en su totalidad asi que ya podía hacer mas cosas y asi lo hizo, ayudaba un poco a su madre en la Torre A.

- ¿Tan pronto terminaste en las caballerizas? –cuestionó extrañada Shiori

- Digamos que me escape, había llegado Yukina y Hanna estaba acompañándome entonces no quería quedarme allí para escuchar su conversación y como ya no había mas que hacer, decidí venir –

- Bueno, puedes empezar llevándole esto a Aki, llegó esta mañana y dijeron que era urgente –le entregó unas cartas, su remitente era del pueblo de Aoi

- Esta bien –dijo sin preocuparse y se dirigió hasta el despacho del Rey, tocó ligeramente y la puerta se abrió de inmediato. Adentro se encontraba Aki sentado en su sillón y Hiei a su lado, parado revisando unos papeles- Buenos días –se inclinó en actitud de respeto- Esto le llegó esta mañana y dice ser muy importante –

- Gracias, déjala allí y retírate –ni siquiera miró a Shuichi, solo hizo un movimiento con su mano. A Shuichi no le importó mucho, este solo las dejo y se fue

- Papá... emmmm... recordé que tengo algo que hacer – jugo un momento con los papeles que llevaba en su mano- Vuelvo enseguida –

- Esta bien –tampoco lo miró a él

- Kurama – lo llamo a Shuichi una vez que estuvo afuera. Shuichi se volteo y le sonrió al verlo- Tenía tantas ganas de verte – se le acerco y tomo su rostro en sus manos y no dudo en besarlo, ya se le hacia costumbre hacerlo y ni siquiera se preocupaba si había gente a su alrededor

- Yo también te extrañaba –suspiró- Pero debo irme, tengo cosas que hacer y tú también parecías bastante ocupado –lo besó

- Nos vemos –se fue corriendo hasta el despacho de nuevo y antes de entrar se despidió con la mano. Shuichi rió y siguió con su camino, aún había mucho por hacer

- Shuichi –dijo Yukina al tenerlo al frente- ¿Por qué te fuiste así como asi? –

- Yo tengo muchas cosas que hacer –se inclinó- Discúlpame –

- ¿O era por qué querías ver a mi hermano? –se cruzó de brazos- Los vi –

- ¿Nos viste? – preguntó incrédulo

- Cuándo se besaron –negó con la cabeza- ¿Qué dirá mi padre cuando se entere? –

- ¿Y eso que? –la miró desafiante- Díselo al mundo entero si quieres, yo ahora tengo mucho que hacer –pasó junto a ella y se marcho

- Shuichi, espera, yo no quiero chantajearte –corrió hasta alcanzarlo

- ¿Qué quieres entonces? – la miró sin parar de caminar

- Yo lo único que quiero es que mi hermano sea feliz, pero es peligroso que hagan eso en público, podría haberlos visto alguien más –

- No me importa –suspiró- Y si no tienes nada mas que decirme, tengo bastante que hacer –

Al paso de una horas el ambiente en el castillo se torno tenso, algo grave debía decir la carta. El rey se veía molesto y Hiei y Yukina hace horas que estaba en el despacho con él.

- Al fin saliste –dijo Yusuke al ver salir a Hiei- ¿Ocurre algo malo? –

- Malo es poco –se fue sin decirle nada más, aunque Yusuke lo siguió no quiso preguntarle nada mas hasta llegar a su cuarto

- ¿Ahora me dirás que ocurre? –insistió mientras Hiei abría la cortina que daba hacia el pueblo

- Este pueblo se conoce por su tranquilidad Yusuke. A mi realmente no me importaban mucho ellos hasta que comencé a conocerlos –apoyo su mano en la ventana- No tenemos como defendernos en una guerra –lo miro- Y si no me caso con Aoi, la guerra llegara acá –

- ¿Esa chica no tiene orgullo? –rió irónicamente Yusuke- Después de eso yo lo único que querría hacer es partirte la cara –

- No es gracioso –agacho la cabeza- No quiero hacerlo –

- No lo hagas –levanto lo hombros

- Ellos morirán –volvió a mirar por la ventana

- ¿Qué harás con Shuichi entonces? –

- ¡Ay! –dio un largo suspiro- No quiero que sufra –

- Lo único que podrías hacer para evitarle el sufrimiento es no casarte, pero al parecer ya tomaste la decisión de hacerlo –

- No tengo la posibilidad de elegir Yusuke, para mi padre siempre va a ser más importante el pueblo y como no si es el Rey. Yo creo comprenderlo, pero el no es el que sé esta sacrificando, el solo da ordenes y uno tiene que cumplirlas –se volteó dándole la espalda a la ventana- Y eso no es justo –

- ¿Él sabe lo de Shuichi? –

- No lo sé Yusuke, créeme que no lo sé –

Todo siguió su curso normal por varias semanas hasta que una mañana sin previo aviso un sin numero de carruajes del reino perteneciente al padre de Aoi se hacían paso por el pueblo en dirección al castillo, todos quedaron atónitos. Menos la familia real, ellos sabían a que venían y en especial para Hiei esa marcha parecía su final

- ¿Qué hacen ellos aquí? –preguntó Shuichi a Yusuke que le hacia compañía en el jardín del castillos

- Bueno... –miró al cielo- No soy yo el que deba decírtelo –

- ¿Habrá un casamiento? –lo miró asustado. Yusuke solo asintió con su cabeza- Y supongo que no es Yukina la que se casara –esta ves Yusuke negó. Shuichi salió corriendo en dirección a la torre que le correspondía

- Shuichi... –trató de alcanzar. Pero este desapareció rápidamente de su vista. Al mismo momento, la silueta de Hiei se empezaba a divisar desde la Torre A- Creo que debería comenzar a correr –recomendó Yusuke

- ¿Qué paso? –

- Shuichi ya sabe todo –alcanzó a decir antes de que Hiei se fuera corriendo en la misma dirección en que se había ido Shuichi hace un rato- Esto se pondrá feo –se fue en la misma dirección pero con calma

- Kurama –llamó Hiei entrando a la pieza de Shuichi, pero este no estaba allí. Intento lo mismo en la recamara de Shiori sin éxito- ¿Dónde estará? –

- Aquí no lo vas a encontrar –dijo la hermana de Shuichi topándose con Hiei en un pasillo

- ¿Dónde estas? –esta se encogió de hombros. Hiei resopló y decidió ir a su habitación. Cuando Kurama quisiera hablar, aparecería

- ¿Qué haces aquí? –sonrió cuando entró a su pieza. Kurama solo lo miro, él estaba tirado en la cama boca abajo- No tienes que llorar –dijo sentándose junto a él

- No es lo que tu crees –se dio vuelta para quedar boca arriba

- Yo te quiero –dijo Hiei tratando sé acercársele

- Ni siquiera lo intentes –se secó las lagrimas- Eres igual que todos –

- ¿Igual a quienes? –

- A todos. Te dejas manipular. Dejas que los demás decidan por ti –lo empujó y salió tranquilamente del lugar

- Espera. Kurama, yo no tengo otra opción –lo tomo de la mano

- Siempre hay opciones, el hecho de que no las consideres, no significa que no estén allí –se soltó molesto

- Si no me caso habrá guerra –lo tomó por los hombros para que él lo mirara

- No debes convencerme a mí. Tú debes convencerte de lo que haces –siguió caminando- Tú eres libre de hacer lo que quieras. Pero no puedes esperar quedar con todos bien, después de elegir algo –

- Lo siento –dejo de seguirlo, Shuichi solo negó y empezó a bajar las escaleras

- No tienes que mostrarte fuerte si estas derrumbado por dentro cariño –acarició la mejillas de Shuichi

- Estoy bien mamá –se echo unas pastillas a la boca seguidas de un vaso de agua. Luego se recostó

- No te creo –le sonrió empujándolo para que se recostara en su cama- Deberías dormir un poco –aseguró. Shuichi no puso resistencia

- Ya vine mamá –entró Hanna a la pieza

- Quédate con tu hermano un rato –se paró de la cama- Yo vengo enseguida –

- No necesito alguien que me cuide –se molesto

- Solo no lo dejes solo –le pidió Shiori a Hanna

- Claro –le sonrió

Esa noche Shuichi decayó, cosa que hacia bastante tiempo que no hacia, no lograba respirar solo. Pero Hiei no lo supo. Por razones obvias, nadie se lo dijo, incluso Yusuke que estaba enterado, guardo silencio ya que Hiei se casaba al otro día y no querían que tuviera a Kurama en la mente sus últimas horas de soltero. Por lo mismo Shiori esperaría hasta algunos días después del matrimonio para decirle una verdad que tenía en la garganta y necesitaba decírsela a alguien, pero Shuichi no estaba en condiciones de recibirlas.

El día de la boda llegó. Pero muchas personas hubieran dudado el hecho de que fuera un matrimonio. Ya que a pesar que todo estaba muy lindo, el habiente era lúgubre. Los empleados trabajaban porque era su trabajo no porque ellos querían como comúnmente lo hacen. Inclusive Shiori se rehusó a ser la acompañante de Aoi. Ya que esta al llegar la volvió a pedir.

El día paso lentamente, la boda se llevó a cabo y por fin todo acababa. La gente ordenaba todo lo que podía para ahorrar trabajo para el siguiente día, ya que al otro día todos volvían a sus actividades habituales las cuales ya eran bastantes. Hiei estuvo desde temprano en el despacho de su padre. Para él el matrimonio fue un mero transmite. No sentía el menor afecto hacia la chica y así pasaron algunos días más. Hiei se encerraba todos los días allí estuviera su padre o no. Por la forma de actuar de Aoi, pareciera que no pasaba nada entre Hiei y ella y eso la mantenía de mal humor.

- Yusuke –llamó Hiei al chico que estaba en una esquina esperando alguna orden del pelinegro

- ¿Qué necesita? –lo trato lo más formal que pudo. Desde el matrimonio no sabía como tratar al chico, este ya no hablaba ni siquiera con él

- Ve a buscar a Shiori –ordenó sin siquiera mirarlo

- Como quiera –salió dándole un portazo a la puerta. Hiei miró esta y luego cayó rendido al sitial de su padre. Ya no le resultaba el hacerse el malo, ya que si se volvía amargado también lo odiarían sus más cercanos. Pero si era odioso con Aoi no lograba evitar serlo con los demás ya que se mentalizaba para ser así

Yusuke no tardó en volver con Shiori, pero Hiei ya no se encontraba en el despacho, ambos quedaron sorprendidos, pero no le tomaron mayor importancia. Mientras tanto, Hiei se dirigía hacia las caballerizas

- Buenos días –saludaban algunos empleados en el camino, otros simplemente desviaban la vista. Repentinamente se detuvo y empezó a caminar de regreso moviendo la cabeza de un lado a otro desaprobando lo que iba hacer

- Por fin lo encuentro –dijo Yusuke casi chocando con él. Hiei no le dijo nada solo ladeo su cabeza y lo miro- ¿Le sucede algo? –preguntó extrañado Yusuke. Hiei negó con la cabeza y sonrió

- Deja de tratarme de usted quieres –hizo a un lado a Yusuke para seguir su camino, él por fin supo que Hiei estaba de vuelta- ¿Dónde esta Shiori? –

- La lleve al despacho pero como no estabas se fue. Si la necesitas ya sabes donde esta –dijo en tono irónico siguiendo a Hiei

- Pues dile que vaya otra vez –ordenó

- ¿Por qué no vas tú a buscarla mejor?, ya conoces bastante la torre donde esta -

- No empieces –se dirigió al jardín y se detuvo súbitamente con lo que vio a lo lejos. Shuichi. Yusuke le dio un empujoncito para molestarlo

- Mira quien viene allí –miro Yusuke hacia atrás, era Aoi

- Diablos –dijo Hiei antes de huir. Yusuke solo pudo reír

Pasaron dos meses más que Hiei no supo de Shuichi. Lo último que supo era que estaba mal, pero no le dio mayor importancia, Shuichi tampoco quería saber nada de Hiei, aunque fuera difícil ya que allí todo el día se comentaba de él y mucho más ahora que estaba a días de tomar el puesto de su padre y se convertiría en Rey. Era claro que Hiei tenía que esperar hasta que su padre muriera, pero como Hiei no le importaba Aoi, nunca se preocupo de su matrimonio entonces le dio importancia a su trabajo junto su padre y por ellos, Aki decidió que Hiei ya estaba listo y él estaba muy cansado para seguir, asi que no dudo en tomar esa medida.

- Shuichi –entró Yusuke a la pieza de Kurama. Al entrar se encontró con este que estaba sentado en la cama con las rodillas apegadas a su pecho y sus brazos rodeaban sus piernas. Su cara era inexpresiva y miraba hacia la nada- ¿Shuichi? –este reaccionó poco después

- Hola Yusuke –dijo sin hacer movimiento alguno

- Hiei quiere verte –se sentó al lado de él

- ¿Para qué? –suspiró

- No te ves nada bien –lo miró mas de cerca- Estas pálido –

- Me voy a morir, que esperabas –

- No juegues con esas cosas –pidió Yusuke- El hecho de que estés enfermo no significa que tengas que morir –

- Yusuke –Shuichi miró con pena a Yusuke- No se como olvidarme de Hiei –le calló una lagrima- No me hagas ir a verlo, porque me voy a lanzar en sus brazos y no va a ver fuerza en la tierra que me separe de él –Yusuke solo rió y lo abrazo

- Cuesta mucho que Hiei diga lo que sienta, inclusive a mí que soy su mejor amigo, su mano derecha, pero se le nota en los ojos que te quiere, que té extraña –le sacó una sonrisa a Shuichi- Incluso el otro día te vio en el jardín y la única razón por la que no se te acerca fue por que apareció Aoi y él tuvo que salir arrancando –

- No la quiere para nada –rió Shuichi

- Claro que no, es más la odia, si pudiera la mataría –rió mas aun Shuichi

- Pero aún asi no podemos estar juntos –volvió a entristecerse y suspiró- Ni siquiera sé por que te digo estas cosas a ti –se soltó de Yusuke- Ni una sola palabra a Hiei de esto o te juro que yo mismo te mato –le hizo señas para que se fuera- Y dile a tu "Jefe" que si quiere hablar conmigo, que hable con la pared primero, por que no tengo la menor intención en ir a hablar con él –Yusuke solo se sorprendió ante el repentino cambio de actitud y solo asintió y se fue muy divertido

- Ya regrese –sonrió Yusuke entrando al despacho

- ¿Dónde esta Kurama? –

- Dijo que hablaras con la pared –se encogió de hombros y Hiei solo respiró hondo- no se te va a ser fácil verlo, él te odio y como no preferiste al pueblo antes que él –dijo en tono irónico

- Me estoy cansando de tu ironía –advirtió lanzando unos papeles lejos

- ¿Qué culpa tengo yo que Shuichi te mande al demonio? –preguntó- Si al final el que se mando la embarrada fuiste tú. Yo en tu lugar me hubiera quedado con Shuichi, después de todo tu hermana también habría podido casarse con el hermano de Aoi. No pero él tenía que casarse con Aoi para salvar a su hermana, el amor podría haber nacido entre el tipo y tú hermana, pero preferiste sacrificar tu amor por algo impreciso. Asi que encuentro absurdo que ahora le pidas a Shuichi que te vea, porque él te odia es más tú no eres el primer tipo que le hace esto –

- ¿De que hablas? –preguntó curioso

- Nada, olvídalo –pidió Yusuke tomando un libro de la biblioteca que había allí y comenzó a hojearlo

- Yusuke –llamó Hiei

- No te diré nada, gánatelo –salió del lugar lo más rápido que pudo

- Maldición –dijo Hiei enfadado y lo estuvo más aún cuando se abrió la puerta y apreció Aoi

- Hola amor –saludo cariñosamente. Hiei le hizo un movimiento con la mano y tomó unos papeles- ¿Estas muy ocupado? –se le acercó y lo rodeó por el cuello con sus brazos

- ¿Qué crees tú? –se soltó Hiei

- No sabía que así se leía –comentó mirando los papeles que tenía Hiei en sus manos, estaban al revés- Nunca tienes tiempo para mí –se quejó la chica

- No creo que lo tenga pronto tampoco –junto unos papeles y los guardo en una carpeta –Iré a trabajar afuera asi que no me sigas –advirtió

- Hiei –llamó antes de que saliera- Debo decirte algo –

- Luego, ahora no tengo tiempo – abrió la puerta

- Es importante –se acercó y cerró la puerta- Ya no quiero que me odies más, por eso debo decírtelo –

Hiei salió hecho una fiera, pobre el que se lo topara, estaba hirviendo en rabia, no le cabía en la cabeza como alguien podía ser tan malo y más aún con un hijo. Una vieja amiga de Hiei con la cual no hablaba desde que eran chicos, se lo topó y lo detuvo. Le preguntó lo que ocurría y el mientras se calmaba, le contó todo, ella tampoco creía todo lo que decía después de todo Aki siempre se vio como una buena persona, imperecederamente fue respetado y querido.

Botan, su amiga, lo convenció de que no fuera a gritarle todo lo que pensaba de él en ese mismo momento, si no que se calmara y que buscara otra forma de solucionar su problema, ella sabía que Hiei estaba enamorado de Shuichi y por lo mismo le pedía paciencia ya que si usaba esa carta a su favor, podría estar junto a él antes de lo que esperaba. Por lo que Botan llamó a Yusuke y lo dejo a él con Hiei para que Hiei en un arrebato no saliera furioso otra vez donde Aki.

- ¿De que te enteraste? –preguntó curioso Yusuke. Hiei levanto una ceja y negó

- No te has ganado que te cuente esto –se fue caminando por el pasillo que daba al jardín. Yusuke no tardó en seguirlo- Supe algo muy feo, sabes –comentó sentándose en una banca

- ¿De que se trata? –se quedó parado junto a Hiei. Aunque ellos tenían una amistad muy grande, ellos siempre aparentaban solo ser jefe y empleado ya que Aki nunca le gusto que Hiei relacionara amistades con su trabajo

- Siéntate Yusuke, ya no hay que impresionar a nadie –Yusuke sin decir nada se sentó junto a él. Hiei puso sus brazos en sus rodillas y su cabeza la apoyo en sus manos- Nunca pensé que alguien quisiera hacerme daño –

- Eres un príncipe, es claro que trataran de dañarte –

- Si pero no mi padre –dijo enojado levantando la cabeza

- ¿De que hablas? –tomó del mentón a Hiei para que lo mirara- ¿Qué te hizo Aki? –

- Fue él el que insistió en mi boda con Aoi, no fue ella la que insistió a su padre para que le escribiera la carta a Aki, esa carta que mando y que nos mostró Aki, fue la respuesta de una carta que el ya había mandado –estrechó los ojos- Él... él me hizo creer que si no me casaba iba haber guerra, y fue todo mentira –

- ¿Pero por qué hizo todo eso? –preguntó pero Hiei solo desvió la vista, no tenía idea de por que lo había hecho

- Quiero ver a Shuichi –se paró- Ahora si puedo verlo a la cara y decirle que todo fue una mentira y que solo es cuestión de tiempo para que estemos juntos –

- Emmmm –Yusuke pasó su mano por su cuello dudoso- Mejor siéntate y escúchame –

- ¿Le paso algo a Kurama? –preguntó asustado cuando se sentó

- No –respiró hondo- Shuichi de fue del castillo esta mañana, cuando yo lo fui a ver, tenía las maletas listas -

- ¿Y recién ahora me dices? –

- Hiei... cuando el se fue, yo aun no sabía nada –

- Tienes razón, lo siento –agachó la cabeza- ¿Sabes donde fue? –

- No, pero su hermana y su mamá deben saber –

- Por favor, que me van a querer decir ella, dudo que me quieran ver –miró con tristeza a Yusuke y se levantó- Pero no perderé nada con intentarlo –

Después de estar toda la tarde tratando de que Shiori le escuchara, a ella se le hacia difícil creer lo que este le contaba. Pero aun así, ella se resistía a decirle donde estaba su hijo, ella le decía que aunque el siempre se mostraba fuerte a los problemas, estaba destruido por dentro y ella al igual que Yusuke dijo que él no había sido el primero y por mucho que pregunto, ella se rehusó a contarle. Pero dijo que podía decirle algo que le serviría mucho mas que una simple historia vieja y enterrada. Él acepto y fue el turno de ella de revelar un secreto, una verdad que la mataba cada día, pero que no se atrevía a contar por miedo a que la tomaran por loca, pero después de lo que hizo Aki, ese es un fundamento muy confiable.

- Shiori, me cuesta creerte –llevó su mano a su frente- Es la primera vez que me enamoro tanto de alguien –

- La sangre tira –sonrió- Pero créeme que mi intención nunca fue separarlos, ya que yo sabía que Aki nunca diría la verdad, entonces no habría problema en que ustedes dos estuvieran juntos. De todas maneras, siempre el problema en relaciones asi es cuando se tiene hijos, pero ustedes no pueden tener hijos. Entonces yo pienso que es tonto separar algo que no hace daño estando junto.

- Gracias Shiori –la miró con ternura- Por eso mismo, dime donde esta su hijo –rogó, pero esta negó defraudada

- Yo no se donde fue mi hijo, no me lo quiso decir, sabe que soy de corazón blando –

- ¿Para qué me busca? –un bolso golpeó él suele tras Hiei. Este se volteó al reconocer la voz- ¿Acaso necesita un caballo y no sabe acomodar una montura? –preguntó con un tono frío

- No, yo... –

- No me responda, me doy cuenta que no se le da mucho esto de hablar y como no, si con un gesto todos están preguntándole que quiere –tomó el bolso y miró fijamente

- No me hables así –se sintió mal

- ¡Oh! Lo siento, olvidaba que le hablaba al futuro rey –pasó por al lado de Hiei sin siquiera preocuparse de no chocarlo

- Shuichi –llamó su mamá, pero este ya iba camino a su habitación

- Shiori –llamó Hiei- Prométeme algo –dijo cuando esta lo miró- Prométeme, que no le dirás nada a Kurama, ni de lo que yo te conté y menos lo que tu me dijiste –

- Pero es la vía directa para que él deje de ser así, son excelentes noticias las que tu me dices, porque podrán estar juntos –

- Lo sé, pero cuando yo conocí a Kurama, él era así y logre que me quisiera, quizás esta vez sea más difícil por que ahora me odia con razón, antes no, pero lo intentare –le sonrió

- No lo lograras –advirtió Shiori- Si tu no le dices, no habrá forma de acercarte a él. Es más, Shuichi te tratara tan mal que sin querer, tú empezaras a odiarlo –

- Eso no pasara –aseguró Hiei- Si llegase a pasar, recuérdeme esta conversación –Shiori asintió alegremente

Lo que Shiori predijo, se fue cumpliendo poco a poco, fue tan lento el proceso que nadie lograba advertir el odio que se formaba entre estos dos seres que un día se amaron. Hiei comenzó a evitar a Shuichi, táctica que cambio poco tiempo después de hablar con Shiori, ya que en un principio, él era persistente y lo visitaba donde tuviera que hacer sus labores. Pero esto lo cansó, él se convirtió en Rey y ahora no salía mucho de su torre, por seguridad y por falta de tiempo. Aunque Yusuke lo ayudara todo el día, las horas de luz se hacían pocas para tanto papeleo. Él quería cambiar todo, no quería nada que lo relacionara con su padre y una vez comenzada esta labor, no se podía detener hasta que estuviera completa.

Por otro lado Shiori trataba de acercar a su hijo a la torre donde se encontraba Hiei, pero el se resistía mucho, era raro que él se apareciera por allí. Un día el también se cansó y le pidió a su madre que no le obligara a ir y a ella no le quedo de otra que aceptar.

- Hola Shuichi –saludó Yusuke al muchacho, el cual se encontraba tirado en el pasto, en el jardín

- Hola –respondió no muy animado

- ¿Cómo estas? ¿Mucho trabajo? –este asintió

- No todos tenemos la suerte de estar sentado dando ordenes –se refirió a Hiei

- Él a tenido mucho trabajo últimamente –

- Firmar hoja debe de tenerlo agotado –desvió su mirada

- Sabes, yo conocí hace mucho tiempo a un chico que lo único que sabía transmitir era alegría, por muy mal que lo pasara. Pero un día se fue y nunca volvió, en su lugar vino un chico resentido con el mundo, a nadie trataba bien aunque nunca le hubieran hecho mal y eso definitivamente es malo y siempre que paseo por aquí me pregunto que será de ese chico –

- Lo deben haber matado por ingenuo –rió Shuichi

- Sé que esta vivo y algún día volverá, estoy seguro de eso –se puso adelante de Shuichi tapándole el sol- ¿Sabes que es lo que me da mas pena de ti? –Shuichi solo lo miro incrédulo

- Que tienes la felicidad en tus narices y aun asi eres infeliz –hizo un gesto con la mano y se dirigió a las afueras del castillo

- Se cree muy inteligente –bostezó y cerró lo ojos

- Mira lo que tenemos aquí –dijo una voz tosca al mismo tiempo que le pisaba la mano de Shuichi, este abrió los ojos asustado y se encontró con un chico alto de ojos azules y cabello rubio, era muy pálido

- ¿Eric? –nombró tratando de zafar su mano, pero no lo consiguió- ¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó

- Un conde como yo, debe tener buenas relaciones con el Rey –lo soltó al fin- ¿Tú que haces aquí? –Shuichi no respondió al ver acercarse a Hiei

- ¿Qué sucede aquí? –preguntó desconfiado tomando la mano pisada de Kurama, haciéndolo pararse

- Un gusto conocerlo –se inclinó en señal de respeto- Soy el Conde Eric Peacecraft –

- Sé quien es usted, pero no me gusta que molesten a mi prometido –Shuichi no parecía muy sorprendido, parecía disfrutar la situación, al rubio se le caía la cara al saber su relación

- ¿Te fuiste por un pez más grande esta vez? –molesto a Kurama

- ¿De que hablas? –preguntó molesto Hiei

- Nada importante señor, no se preocupe –

- Bueno, sea bienvenido aquí, solo le advierto que si se le acerca a él, ya no seré tan amable y ya no le pasaran cosas buenas –dijo bastante calmado mientras se iba con Kurama

- ¿De donde lo conoces? –preguntó curioso Hiei

- Que te importa –se soltó de Hiei

- Aún debe estar observándonos –le sonrió- No creo que quieras que se de cuenta que es mentira –

- Nunca lo pensaría, tú eres mas que un dios para él –

- Se nota que lo conoces –lo miró. Kurama se entristeció muy rápido- ¿Por qué te pones así? –lo abrazó y Kurama no se negó

- Vamos Shiori, dime –

- No Hiei, no te diré nada, si mi hijo no te lo contó, es porque aún no te acepta –le repetía a Hiei mientras guardaba ropa en los estantes de la habitación de este

- Pero me dejo abrazarlo –

- Yo lo comprendo, es un momento difícil para él, no creo que estuviera en sus planes volverlo a ver aseguró la mujer

- Él es el tipo del que hablabas tú y Yusuke. Él le hizo lo mismo que yo le hice –recordó

- Ojala hubiera sido solo eso, pero con él, se iba a casar, su relación llevaba mucho mas tiempo que la que tu lograste tener con mi hijo –aseguró- Mi hijo estaba tan ilusionado –dijo recordando- Pero un día, Eric borro cualquier recuerdo que pudiera tener de mi hijo y lo borro de mente y de su corazón, si es que alguna vez lo tuvo allí, lo más triste fue que ellos se veían, pero Eric lo miraba como si no lo conociera –

- Yo nunca le hice algo así a él –se quejó

- También lo abandonaste y por mucho tiempo lo ignoraste y olvidaste –dijo la mujer- Si lo hubieras querido, casado o no, le hubieras tratado de explicar, pero te basto con que él te dijera que no le importaba para que dejaras de intentarlo –terminó de guardar las cosas y se sentó junto a él- Pero sabes algo –

- Dígame –pidió Hiei

- Cuando Shuichi sufrió con Eric, nunca decayó en su enfermedad. Era cierto que estaba triste, pero aún así, era alegre con la gente. En cambio contigo, decayó, se volvió amargado y tú eres el único que puede cambiar la situación –confesó haciendo sonreír al chico- Se que no es fácil ganarse a mi hijo, pero una vez que lo consigues, nunca más te olvida y cualquier cosa que le hagas, seas tú o cualquier persona a él le afecta –

- Permiso –entró Yusuke a la habitación- Hiei... –llamo saludando a Shiori con la mano

- ¿Qué pasa? –lo observo

- Aki te quiere ver –explicó- Es urgente al parecer –

- Dile que no estoy ocupado –se cruzó de brazos- No quiero verlo en este momento –

- Vamos, no seas así, él se dará cuenta que algo te pasa, últimamente has descuidado mucho tu trabajo, debe sospechar –

- No me importa –miró hacia la ventana

- Deberías ir a verlo –comentó Shiori. Hiei resopló y asintió derrotado

- Mamá –entró apurado Shuichi. Hiei sonrió al verlo

- ¿Qué pasa hijo? –se le acercó y puso sus manos en los brazos del chico

- Te necesitan abajo –dijo mirando a Hiei

- Iré enseguida. Yusuke –llamó la mujer- ¿Me acompañas? –este sonrió en forma de aceptación y salió detrás de Shiori

- Bueno... Yo me voy –dio unos pasos hacia atrás

- Espera –se paró Hiei alcanzándolo y cerrando la puerta de la pieza

- No empieces ¿sí? –

- No empieces un cuerno –acorraló al pelirrojo en la pared- Tú me debes un favor ¿Lo recuerdas? –tomó un mechón del pelo del chico al no obtener respuesta

- ¿Qué quieres? –preguntó sin mucho interés

- Por ahora nada –sonrió malvadamente- Tengo cosas que hacer, quizás cuando termine ya sabré que quiero a cambio –besó la mejilla de Kurama y luego salió de la pieza con una sonrisa que nadie podría borrar

A la hora de la cena, Eric acompaño a la familia real. Había sido mejor recibido por Aki que por el mismo Rey. Por la tarde este había sido regañado por Aki ya que había llegado a sus oídos la forma en que trato al conde, aunque nunca se menciono Shuichi en la discusión. Tampoco le hablo del descuido que él tenía en su trabajo. El ex Rey lo tenía guardado para la cena. Eric no tardó en descubrir la mentira de Hiei ya que Aoi se le presentó a él como la esposa de Hiei.

- Hiei –llamó la atención el conde. Pero este solo lo miró de reojo esperando que dijera algo- Tienes una bonita esposa –ante el comentario este solo asintió

- ¿Te pasa algo hermano? –preguntó Yukina, la cual estaba sentada junto a Hiei

- Estoy bien –miró a su hermana y le sonrió

- Has estado muy extraño estos últimos días hijo –agregó Aki

- ¿Y eso qué? –dijo toscamente

- Has descuidado tu trabajo y por eso mismo, estuve pensando –

- ¿Enserio? –preguntó de mala gana

- Así es. Y tengo una excelente idea y claramente no tiene vuelta atrás, e suna medida irrevocable –advirtió –Desde mañana, Eric te ayudara en tus deberes, ya que el se ofreció y me pareció una buena idea –Hiei casi lo mata con la mirada pero se calmó y comenzó a jugar con su comida

- No lo necesito –comentó- Ya tengo a Yusuke –

- Al parecer no hace bien su trabajo porque hace tiempo que no te veo en tu lugar –

- Esa no es su culpa –se levantó de la mesa- No tiene nada que ver Yusuke y te advierto que a él no lo cambiaras de su puesto, no quiero a alguien que me siga para todos loados dándote cuenta a ti de lo que hago, si no creíste que estaba listo para ser Rey no debiste cederme tu puesto y solo era cosa de esperar que tu te murieras para estar en este lugar que por supuesto no me interesa –salió del salón dando un portazo

- No se preocupe señor –Eric se anticipó a cualquier comentario que diera Aki- En poco tiempo, su hijo será el mejor rey del mundo –

- Si me disculpas padre –se levantó Yukina- No me siento a gusto aquí –se fue por donde mismo lo hizo Hiei

- Los dos son iguales a su madre –resopló Aki- Ya verán –

- Hiei –alcanzó Yukina

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó tratando de calmarse

- Deberías tener cuidado con ese conde, no parece ser una buena persona –

- No tienes que decírmelo hermana, yo ya lo sé –paró al llegar junto a Yusuke- No dejare que ese tipo nos hagas daño a nosotros –acarició el rostro de su hermana y se marcho junto a Yusuke

- ¿Paso algo malo? –pregunto el pelinegro

- Olvídalo, solo procura hacer bien tu trabajo y por ningún motivo vayas donde mi padre sin mi –advirtió- También cuídate de Eric Peace... no se cuanto –dijo con gracia

- ¿Peacecraft? –preguntó Yusuke. Hiei asintió

- Ahora vamos a ver a Kurama –

- Pero... el no lo quiere ver –

- Me debe un favor, no se puede negar –

- Pero Shuichi, ¿Dónde piensas ir si te vas? –

- No lo sé, ya encontrare algo por allí, pero quiero estar lejos –

- Se vienen tiempos de cambios y yo te necesito aquí –dijo Shiori

- Lo voy a pensar –acepto- Quizás me quede – dijo cuando tocar la puerta

- Bien entonces te dejo, tengo que terminar unas cosas antes de acostarme –abrió la puerta y se encontró con Hiei –Pasa –dijo Shiori. Hiei no vacilo y entró encontrándose con Kurama el cual estaba tirado en su cama con la cabeza a los pies de esta y los pies los tenia en la cabecera

- ¿Se te perdió algo? –preguntó Shuichi

- No solo viene a cobrarte algo –se sentó junto al chico

- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? –pregunto y Hiei comenzó acercársele hasta juntar sus labios con los de Shuichi. El beso fue correspondido por el pelirrojos. Hiei se inclinó un poco para tomar aire pero no se alejo lo suficiente para que Kurama pudiera escapar algún lado

- Ya no te debo nada –aseguró Kurama. Pero Hiei negó y volvió a besarlo. Aunque esta vez Kurama no le correspondió lo único que logro fue que Hiei terminara encima de él- Déjame en paz, por favor –rogó Shuichi

- Te amor –respondió Hiei- Te necesito mucho, no me abandones ahora –volvió a besarlo mientras metía las manos bajo la espalda de Shuichi para abrazarlo. Este lo abrazo por el cuello

- Yo también te amo –le sonrió

- Todo lo que ocurrió junto a mi casamiento con Aoi fue un engaño para alejarme de ti –confesó Hiei

- ¿De que hables? –lo soltó y lo quitó de encima de él

- Aki lo hizo todo –tomó la cara de Kurama y lo beso

- ¿Por qué haría eso? –cuestionó

- Porque él no quería que estuviera a tú lado –lo volvió a besar- No era muy difícil enterarse de eso y bueno él me engañó. Él le escribió al padre de Aoi diciéndole que yo si me quería casar, entonces el padre de ella respondió y esa fue la carta que él nos mostró –

- ¿Por qué tendría que creerte?- se sentó en la cama

- ¿Cómo que porque? –acarició al chico- Yo nunca en mi vida te mentiría. Lo único que quiero es recuperarte –

- Si te creo –le sonrió

- Te amo tanto –se le acercó y lo volvió a besar- No quiero que te separes de mí, menos ahora con todos los problemas que tengo, tú eres lo único bueno que me va quedando –

- ¿Por qué lo dices? –

- No es fácil ser rey –

- Yo creí que dar ordenes a todos era fácil –se burlo de Hiei

- No es solo eso lo que debo hacer –empujó a Shuichi acostándolo de nuevo en la cama- Tengo muchos deberes –

- Dime uno –

- Pues... –dijo pensativo- Kurama solo rió ante el silencio de Hiei

- Sé que debes hacer muchas cosas- lo abrazó

- Además, Aki quiere que Eric tome el lugar de Yusuke –

- No debes permitir eso, ese tipo es malo –se aferró con fuerza a Hiei

- Lo sé –miró a Shuichi con ternura- No voy a dejar que ese tipo se me acerque y mucho menos que ocupe el lugar de Yusuke –

- Claro, después de todo, ¿qué harías sin él que te hace todo? –

- Él no me hace todo –se quejó- Él es solo mi mejor amigo, entonces no lo quiero lejos –

- Si tú lo dices –dijo y Hiei lo besó

- Debo irme por ahora –lo besó en la frente- No me puedo descuidar –se levanto y chasconeo a Shuichi- Además Yusuke me esta esperando –

- Adiós –le sonrió

- Chao, nos vemos mañana –Shuichi asintió. Hiei le sonrió también y salió encontrándose con Yusuke y Shiori- ¿Usted no tenía cosas que hacer? –interrogó

- Así es, pero es que como llegaste, sentí curiosidad –dijo- Además tú tardaste mucho –agrego

- Si, es solo que tú hijo me debía un favor –miro a Yusuke- ¿Vamos? –

- Claro –le abrió paso a Hiei y este se fue sin decir más. A Yusuke tampoco le dijo nada en lo que resto de la tarde y en toda la otra mañana, el chico tampoco preguntó nada, sabía que Hiei no querría hablarle del tema

- Buenos días señor –entro una mujer avejentada en el cuarto del chico

- ¿Qué pasa? –se volteó a verla

- El señor lo espera en su despacho junto al joven Eric –dijo

- Diles por favor que ahora debo ocuparme de unos asuntos y que por la tarde iré al despacho a trabajar –le sonrió a la mujer

- Si señor –salió rápido a entregar su mensaje. Al rato, antes de que Hiei estuviera listo para salir de su pieza entró su padre

- Te dije que te quería en el despacho –dijo molesto con Eric atrás de él

- Ahora estoy ocupado y lo estaré durante toda la tarde –

- ¿Dónde estuviste ayer en la tarde? –interrogó

- ¿Qué te importa? –miro a Yusuke- ¿Vamos? –Yusuke asintió, de su boca no logró salir ni la más mínima palabra

- Yusuke, me gustaría hablar contigo ahora mismo –recordó Aki

- Lo siento, él esta ocupado atendiéndome –tomó de un brazo a Yusuke y haciendo a un lado a Aki y empujando a Eric salió de la habitación topándose con Botan

- Justo a la chica que quería ver –llamó asustándola

- Señor –se volteó a verlo- ¿Necesita algo? –

- Ocúpate de mi cuarto, por favor –miro a su padre y a Eric- Y no olvides sacar la basura –se marchó llevándose a Yusuke consigo

- Vamos hacer algo, él día de hoy solo trabajaré por la tarde asi que no te necesitaré, pero no quiero que Aki que encuentre solo asi que ve donde quieras menos a nuestra torre ¿Sí? –

- Esta bien –se marchó

Hiei se dispuso a ir a ver a Kurama, fue a las caballerizas ya que aún era temprano y pensó que allí podría encontrarlo, aunque no lo logró. Por eso fue en busca de Shiori para saber de él, ella le dijo que debía estar en las caballerizas, pero como él ya había estado en ese lugar fue con la misma mujer, debido a que ella también lo necesitaba a la pieza de Kurama, allí tampoco estaba y al salir de la pieza, se encontraron con Hanna.

- Hija, ¿Has visto a tu hermano? –preguntó y la chica se quedó pensativa y después de unos segundos, asintió

- Lo vi salir con un bolso no muy grande, no le pregunté donde iba, llevaba unas cosas a la cocina asi que no pude detenerme, fue hace poco, porque yo vengo de la cocina –

- Gracias –dijo Hiei y salió corriendo hacia el portón del castillo, seguido de Shiori, pero él rápidamente la dejo atrás- ¿Kurama? –divisó una figura a lo lejos que de un momento a otro dio con el suelo- Kurama –dijo el pelinegro llegando junto al chico que estaba inconsciente

- Hay que llevarlo a su pieza –dijo Shiori

- No –lo tomó en brazos- Vamos a llevarlo a mi pieza, allí llamaré a un medico para que lo vea –Shiori balbuceó un poco y pronto guardo silencio y solo siguió a Hiei- Shiori, va a ser mejor que no me sigas, no debo hacer mucho alboroto o Aki me verá, cuando este allá y lo este viendo un medico, vendré a buscarte –

Un período muy extenso paso sin que Kurama mostrara signos vitales, conectado a muchas maquinas pasaba día tras días, Mientras pasaba eso y Shuichi se mantenía al margen de lo que ocurría Hiei seguía haciendo de las suyas, ocultándole a su padre que el pelirrojo estuviera en su pieza y evitando a toda costa que Eric se le acercara. Aunque lo había intentado, Aki le dio la orden a Yusuke de que ahora trabajaría para él también y cuando ocurrió eso Hiei se vio derrotado, ya no tenía una mano derecha y la que le ofrecía su padre no era de fiar. Aún así Yusuke lo atendía y le era fiel, continuaba siendo su mejor amigo y mutuamente se ayudaban, pero el chico ya no pasaba todo el tiempo junto a Hiei y era cosa de tiempo que su padre lo despegara para siempre de él ya que Aki no soportaba ver a alguien cerca de Hiei ya que le quitaba participación a Aoi; después de todo ella era la esposa, pero realmente ya todos habían olvidado eso, Hiei nunca pasaba junto a ella y ella ya había dejado de insistirle

- ¿Cómo le haces para que Aoi no vea a Shuichi? –preguntó Hanna al joven rey

- Simplemente nadie puede entrar a esa pieza, solo el doctor, tu mamá o yo –explicó

- ¿Pero donde duermen? –

- Pues desde que supe una cosa que involucraba a Aoi, nunca más volví a dormir con ella, asi que no tenía problema, pero como le cedí la pieza a Kurama, ahora debo dormir en su habitación –

- Debes estar muy triste por eso –Hiei la fulminó con la mirada- Lo siento –

- Que no se te olvide quien soy –firmó una hoja que se encontraba en una carpeta transparente- Dasela a Aki y dile a Yusuke que venga –

- Como diga –tomó la carpeta y se fue. A los minutos después entró Eric

- ¿Me dijeron que necesitaba a alguien? –preguntó Eric

- Si, pero no a ti –se levantó y golpeó la mesa- Me harte de ti y de Aki, quiero a Yusuke en este mismo momento o te juro que te vas de aquí –tronó los dedos y Eric desapareció de su vista. Volvieron a pasar unos minutos y entró Yusuke

- Al parecer te volverás loco sin mi –bromeó Yusuke entrando al despacho

- Hagas lo que hagas, no te vuelvas a ir, por favor – rogó

- Ja ja ja ja –rió Yusuke- ¿Tan desesperado estas? –

- Yusuke, tu eres lo único que tengo, eres mi mejor amigo, mi mano derecha, eres todo y no soporto tenerte mucho tiempo lejos –

- Tranquilo, además es bueno, porque puedo terminar escuchando algo entre Aki y Eric –explicó

- Tienes toda la razón –dijo complacido

- ¿Cómo esta Shuichi? –

- Hoy no lo he ido a ver –guardo unas cosas en un cajón y lo cerro con llave- Asi que llego el momento –se acercó a la puerta- Vamos a verlo –

- Por supuesto –siguió a Hiei

- Shuichi despertó –dijo Shiori al entrar Hiei

- ¿Enserio? –se acercó rápido a verlo- Hola –lo saludo suavemente

- Ya hable bastante con él, los dejare solos –

- Gracias –acarició al chico

- ¿Qué a sido de tu vida? Todo un caos me dijo mi mamá –dijo apenas. Hiei solo asintió y tomo su mano para acariciarla

- Al menos aun tengo a Yusuke a mi lado –lo miró para que se acercara

- Hola Shuichi ¿Te sientes mejor? –

- Un poco –dijo con el mismo tono de voz

- Bueno, creo que me esta llamando tú papá –se despidió con la mano y se fue

- ¿Qué te pasó Kurama? –volvió a Shuichi- ¿No te resultó tu huida? –

- No iba a huir –le sonrió- Pero tampoco entendería lo que iba hacer asi que no te lo explicare –

- Como quieras, el doctor dice que te pondrás bien, lo dije mucho antes de que reaccionaras –

- Todos dicen lo mismo, a lo más me repondré, pero la enfermedad seguirá allí –

- Pero yo estaré aquí para cuidarte –besó la frente del chico- Te extrañé tanto mientras no estuviste –se recostó junto a Shuichi

- Cuéntame todo lo que paso mientras estuve en coma –pidió Shuichi

- Muy bien, pero tomara tiempo –se acomodó

- Tiempo es lo que nos sobra –apoyó su cabeza en el pecho de Hiei

- Perdón que interrumpa este bello momento –entró Eric a la habitación de Hiei

- Por dios ¿Qué haces aquí? –se levanto de la cama

- Supe que Shuichi estaba enfermo y quise saber como estaba –explicó- Aki me esta esperando afuera ¿Té molesta si lo hago pasar? –

- Ni se te ocurra –lo tomó de sus ropas- Ya te lo dije una vez y te lo repito, me tienes harto no quiero que olvides quien soy yo, Aki podrá ser mi padre, pero ahora el rey soy yo. Entonces yo mando y si yo quiero que tú estés muerto, no dudes que lo estarás. Así que déjame en paz porque no respondo y ni siquiera Aki te podrá salvar –lo soltó y le abrió la puerta- Vete directo a mi despacho porque esto aun no termina –miró a Kurama y le cerró un ojo antes de irse con Eric

- Hiei –decía Yusuke tratando de despertar al pelinegro- Hiei, despierta. Es tarde ya, vamos –

- Aun no –se volteó y siguió durmiendo

- No quiero una negativa –lo destapó- Shuichi a estado preguntando toda la mañana por ti –

- ¿No ves hasta que hora trabaje anoche? –ladeó la cabeza para mirar a Yusuke

- Pues empieza trabajar más duro de día y así te acuestas temprano y te levantas temprano, tú mismo lo dices, eres el rey ahora y eso lleva muchas responsabilidades –

- No empieces con lo mismo –tomó la sabana y se tapo

- Como quieras, le diré a Shuichi que no quieres verlo –Hiei no respondió y se quedó tirado hasta que escuchó la puerta y como pudo se vistió y alcanzó a Yusuke corriendo antes de que este llegara a donde estaba Shuichi

- Buenos días señor –saludó Yusuke en tono burlón

- No quiero tus bromitas tan temprano, así que ahórratelas ¿Quieres? –le pidió justo cuando llegaron a la pieza

- Ni se te ocurra abrir esa puerta –exigió Aki apareciendo desde un pasillo- Tenemos que hablar –

- No tengo nada que hablar contigo –lo miró molesto- No amanecí de buenas hoy así que no me provoques –

- No sabía que amanecías de buen humor –Hiei no tuvo alternativa y lo siguió hasta el jardín

- ¿A quien demonios tienes metido en esa habitación? –preguntó alterado Aki

- A tú hijo, ¿Quién más podría ser? –

- ¿A mi hijo? –levantó una ceja

- No te hagas el tonto conmigo, ya lo sé todo, Shiori me lo contó –se cruzó de brazos- ¿Cuánto tiempo esperabas para decirme que tenía un hermano? Si es que pretendías decírmelo algún día –

- Así que te contó todo –paso una de sus manos por su mentón- ¿Te dijo también que era tú tía? –

- ¿De que hablas? –rió asustado

- De nada –

- Como que de nada, ¿Ella es hermana de mi mamá? –Aki solo asintió- ¿Engañaste a mi mamá con su hermana? –le grito

- Baja la voz –Hiei negó

- Eres un descarado, a mi me daría vergüenza ser tú, incluso me da vergüenza ser tú hijo. Siempre mostrando una buena imagen de rey, mientras que en tu vida privada eras un asco –le reprocho, pero Aki no le aguantó y le dio un puñetazo. Aki es un hombre robusto con brazos y manos grandes. Por lo que no le costó dejar en el suelo a Hiei y con el labio roto

- No me hables así, sigo siendo tu padre –exigió Aki

- Nunca más en tu vida, vuelvas a exigirme algo –se puso de pie y se limpió la sangre- Quiero que estés lo más lejos posible de aquí, te vas a tener que marchar ya que no te quiero cerca de mi o de Yukina y menos de Shuichi. También hazme el favor de llevarte a Eric, porque tampoco lo quiero. A la hora de la cena, ya no quiero rastros de ustedes. Este pueblo va a olvidarte y yo me voy a encargar de eso –se retiró del lugar con destino a su habitación, donde se encontraba Kurama

Todo lo que Hiei ordenó, se cumplió. Le encargo a Yusuke vigilar que se fueran y poco antes que se metiera el sol, ya no había rastros de ellos. Por otro lado, por toda la confusión, Hiei no fue en todo el día a ver a Shuichi pese a que él lo llamó todo el día. Una persona en particular, debió rendirle cuentas a Hiei, Shiori.

- ¿Fuiste a ver a Shuichi? –preguntó Yusuke

- No, no tuve tiempo. Si se me hace muy tarde aquí, lo iré a ver mañana, no me gustaría despertarlo –

- Pero él te estuvo llamando todo el día –dijo tomando un libro de la biblioteca

- Ya me lo dijiste, pero tengo que terminar con esto pronto –miró de reojo a Yusuke el cual yacía sentado en uno de los sitiales del lugar con un libro de tapa negro, muy misterioso al parecer ya que no llevaba nombre en la tapa o en el lomo

- Como quieras –se encogió de hombros

- Puedes irte si quieres, yo me tardaré aquí –saco de uno de sus cajones una carpeta

- No, esta bien –se levantó- ¿Qué tanto haces? –se acercó a curiosear

- Solo reviso unas cosas que me gustaría cambiar –rompió uno papeles- Ocúpate de esto tú por favor –le entró la misma carpeta que había sacado hace un rato

- Si quieres yo me ocupo de todo, es mi trabajo –hojeo la carpeta- A todo esto, te llegó esto en la mañana –le extendió una carta

- ¿De quien es? –la tomó

- No se, no traía remitente –dijo sin importancia

- Es de Aoi –comentó mientras leía la carta

- ¿Y Aoi para que te manda una carta si puede venir a decírtelo? –preguntó intrigado

- Se fue –se le cayó la carta de las manos. Se paró repentinamente- Kurama –nombró y salió corriendo a su pieza

Yusuke lo trató de detener, pero este ya se había ido. Por eso prefirió tomar la carta y leerla en vez de seguirlo

- Kurama –dijo Hiei entrando a la pieza, pero no había nadie y pudo notar que las maquinas se las habían desconectado bruscamente a Kurama, había sangre por la cama debido a las heridas que le produjo eso. Se quedó inmóvil un momento y se fue a la pieza de Shuichi a buscarlo. Allí se encontraba el chico tenido en la cama, con la ropa toda rasgada y sangrada, estaba llena de tierra también. Shuichi estaba medio inconsciente y llorando. Llamando a Hiei desesperadamente. El joven rey se acercó con cautela y trato de no tocar a Kurama, no sabía que le dolía y no quería lastimarlo. Cuando Shuichi lo vio, las lágrimas salían con más fuerza y más frecuencia, las cuales se manchaban con la sangre que había en la cara del chico, debido a unos golpes además que Shuichi se pasaba las manos por la cara teniendo las manos llenas de sangre también

- Hiei… -llamó en un mar de lágrimas moviéndose para todos lados

- No te muevas –rogó- ¿Quién te hizo esto? –trató de tomarlo entre sus brazos. Pero Kurama se negó y se retorció- Tranquilo –tomó la cara del chico con sus dos manos

- Hiei –entró Yusuke- ¡Oh por dios! –vio a Shuichi

- Ayúdame a levantarlo –

- No, déjalo tal cual, debes llamar un médico –Hiei lo quedó mirando- Claro, voy por el médico –

La situación era crítica para Hiei. Ya estaba en su límite y estaba desorientado, no sabía que hacer, ni que estaba bien y que estaba mal. Yusuke le trataba de hablar pero él solo miraba a la nada, no contestaba, no hablaba, no miraba, no hacia nada. Se volvió un ser totalmente dependiente, en este caso, de Yusuke. Yukina y este hacían lo que podían con lo relacionado a la labor de rey de Hiei. No era tan fácil sin Hiei que siempre sabía que hacer, Yusuke solo hacia lo que Hiei decía.

- ¿Qué vamos hacer? –cuestionó Yusuke

- Queda esperar que despierte mi hijo, quizás sea la única ayuda que pueda tener Hiei, aunque también puede ser que Hiei sea el único que pueda ayudar a Shuichi –dijo confundida- Aunque aún no entiendo por que Hiei esta como esta –

- Yo tampoco, algo debió saber antes de encontrarse con Shuichi que lo termino de afectar –

- Buenos días –entró Hiei al despacho como si nada hubiera pasado

- Buenos… días –tartamudearon a coro Yusuke y Shiori

- ¿Qué les pasa? –estrechó los ojos

- Nada –dijo Yusuke

- Bien –se encaminó a su sitial- ¿Qué a pasado estos días? –preguntó a Yusuke, este confundido mira a Shiori, ella le sonríe y asiente para luego retirarse

- Tu hermana y yo tenemos todo al día, no debes preocuparte –se acercó al escritorio- ¿Te sientes bien? –preguntó extrañado

- Si, estoy bien –respondió indiferente

- Vamos entonces –lo sacó de su asiento- Tienes que ver a Shuichi –

- Shuichi –se dejo llevar mientras repetía el nombre

- Hoy te llamo… –susurró Hiei- Por si acaso no te has ido –subió un poco más la voz, pero aun asi es muy leve- Y te queda un ratito para darme –le cantaba a Shuichi mientras este dormí apaciblemente. Todo lo malo ya era pasado, solo restaba saber quien era el culpable del daño que recibió Kurama, ya que desde que despertó no había dicho palabra y ya llevaba mas de un mes que despertó- En mi cama hace tanto, tanto frío –acarició el cabello rojizo del chico- Y me siento tan solo a cada instante –suspiró- En mis sueños, puedo verte –se levantó de la cama y se paseo por el lugar- Y me siento, cada noche a esperarte por si vuelves y me traes tu melodía por si vienes esta vez para quedarte –se serenó ya que entró Botan

- Perdón que moleste –Hiei solo hizo un gesto con la cara- El baño ya esta listo para el joven –afirmó

- Esta bien, lo llevaré enseguida –Botan se inclinó y se fue

- Kurama –se le acercó susurrando su nombre- Kuramita, despierta –besó la mejilla del chico- Despierta –empezó a besarlo por toda la cara hasta que empezó a despertar- Buenos días dormilón –le sonrió y Kurama también lo hizo- ¿No me dirás buenos días? –puso cara de pena. Kurama se sintió mal por no poder hacerlo y desvió la mirada- Lo siento –tomó su cara con su mano- Yo te esperaré –lo besó- Ahora debes ir a bañarte, esta todo listo –Kurama asintió y se fue a bañarse

- Deja de jugar con ese té y tómatelo de una vez, te hará bien. Hoy esta haciendo mucho frió –recomendó Yusuke a un Hiei que no le prestaba atención solo miraba su té y lo revolvía sin detenerse ni un momento- Hiei –pasó su mano frente la cara del chico, pero aun asi, este no reaccionaba

- ¿Qué pasa? –sacudió su cabeza asustado

- ¿Qué te pasa a ti? –suspiró. Hiei sé hecho hacia atrás en su silla y cerró los ojos

- Nada, estoy bien –volvió hacia el escritorio- ¿En que estábamos? –

- Olvídalo –tomó unas carpetas y las guardó- Vete, yo me ocupo aquí –

- Estoy bien aquí –lo miró- Gracias por ocuparte de las cosas que yo debería ocuparme –

- Soy tu empleado, es mi trabajo hacer tú vida más fácil –

- No empecemos con eso, tú sabes que ya no eres un empleado –puso sus pies en el escritorio- ¿Tienes alguna idea de porque Shiori no me deja ver a Kurama? –

- Pues... –resopló- Pero creo que será un buen momento que te diga que yo conocía a Shuichi desde hace mucho tiempo. Teníamos como una relación que tenemos tú y yo, éramos muy buenos amigos –

- ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora? –Yusuke levantó sus hombros- ¿Esa amistad terminó? –

- Shuichi no siempre era tan enfermizo ya que tomaba un sin fin de remedios. Pero un día los dejo y por eso empezó a enfermarse más seguido y cuando eso ocurrió, Shiori ya no me dejaba verlo mucho hasta que un día simplemente ya no nos vimos más –

- Es algo curioso ya que vivían en un mismo castillo –dijo extrañado

- Pero él estaba enfermo y no salía de su cuarto –explicó- No sé realmente por que se me ocurrió decírtelo es solo que... –buscó palabras para seguir- Como a ti tampoco te deja verlo quizás quiera hacer lo mismo contigo –

- Aun cuando Shiori me regaña, me es difícil enojarme con ella, ¿sabes?. Ella se parece mucho a mi mamá –sonrió

- ¿De que hablas? –

- No lo entenderías -suspiró

Continuará...

Espero les gustara, es bastante extenso, porque en un principio no fue mi intención subirlo, pero me gustaría seguir compartiendo mi trabajo con ustedes, quizás se parezca un poco a otra historia que tengo por su estructura, pero les aclaro que son cosas distintas, deben haberse dado cuenta al leerlo.


End file.
